Kinder Sorpresa
by Become one with Makita
Summary: -Kinder?. -Si kinder significa niño en Aleman. En eso a italia le dio una idea


-Ve~ por que Suiza hace mejores chocolates y mas atractivos que los míos? Yo también quiero hacer chocolates que se sepan vender! –Exclamaba un Italia del norte angustiado y frustrado mientras se derrumbaba en la mesa de cedro.

Suiza siempre tuvo por excelencia los mejores chocolates europeos, todas las naciones europeas probaban pero sus chocolates no salían nunca tan exquisitos como los del rubio montañés. Feliciano había decidido tratar de hacer chocolates tan buenos como los de Vash, pero pese a que le salieran buenos, puesto que era un excelente cocinero, no eran muy famosos entre la gente. El italiano norteño se encontraba sentado en una silla de cedro y almohadones rojos y tirado sobre una mesa de la misma madera totalmente frustrado en su calido hogar. Lovino había salido así que estaba solo en casa, aunque por alguna razón sentía que estaba olvidando algo…

De pronto la puerta se abrió de un sopetón. Haciendo que el italiano se sobresalte y se esconda debajo de la mesa, abrazando sus piernas, y comenzando a llorar y babusear, mientras sacaba una de sus miles de banderitas blancas y la empezaba a agitar aun sabiendo que si estaba bajo la mesa no podrían verle. Cobarde Feliciano era realmente cobarde…

-Italia! Donde estas? Hay que comenzar con el entrenamiento! No voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez! Comenzaba a las 3 y son las 5! –El italiano al reconocer esa voz ruda, gruesa y dura salio de debajo de la mesa totalmente feliz y aliviado.

-Ve! Doitsu eres tu! –el italiano salio abrazar al alemán pero este le detuvo gritándole y asustando un tanto a Feliciano. Ludwig estaba totalmente enfadado, siempre se retrasaba o no venia a los entrenamientos!

-Italia! Como es posible que no vengas a los entrenamientos siempre te estoy esperando! Hasta Japón vino antes que tu y eso que vive muchísimo mas lejos! –En eso el japonés entro al cuarto haciendo una reverencia. Alemania, harto, tomo a Italia del norte de las piernas y lo cargo como un saco de papas. Aunque por los forcejeos del Italiano terminaron cayendo al suelo y Kiku fue a socorrerlos a ambos totalmente nervioso y angustiado.

-Ve! Lo siento Nihon, Doisu!. Es que estaba pensando ideas para un chocolate para ayudar un tanto a mi economía! –gritaba el italiano llorando aun en el suelo

-Eso podrás hacerlo después del entrenamiento! –El rubio se levanto rápidamente y volvió a cargar al italiano como un saco de papas –Vamos Japón!- grito saliendo por la puerta

-Si!

Rato después de que el de ojos celestes le reclamara al castaño por modificar su coche. Y que se entretuvieran comiendo el almuerzo del japonés, que eran unos onigiris con las caras de los 3, hechos con salsas distintas que Japón había preparado con todo su entusiasmo, llegaron a un parque muy amplio y bonito. Estaba repleto de las esculturas de Feliciano, por que este, era un gran conocedor del arte y un gran artista, le encantaba pintar y construir esculturas. El cielo ese día estaba sin una sola nube, de un precioso color celeste, aunque ya iba cambiando de color por que pronto anochecería.

Anochecería temprano por que era invierno, pero, aun así no había echo ni frió ni calor, estaba templado, ideal para ir a tomar aire, disfrutar, hacer ejercicio y varias cosas, y por supuesto algo que el italiano disfrutaba mucho, dormir bajo los árboles. El alemán se puso frente al japonés y el italiano –Muy bien ahora comenzaremos el entrenamient –el rubio no pudo continuar puesto que un par de niños chocaron contra el, bajo la cabeza para verles, y estos, aterrados por la intensa mirada color cielo se disculparon y salieron corriendo y llorando –Por dios estos kinders…muy bien sigamos con el entrenamient…Japon donde esta Italia? –Dijo al no encontrar al castaño alado de Kiku como recordaba que estaba antes de bajar la mirada a aquellos 2 niños.

-Alli esta Alemania-san –Kiku señalo a Feliciano que estaba hablando entretenido con los niños que antes habían salido corriendo de su presencia.

-Italia ven aquí ahora mismo! –Grito dirigiendose hacia el italiano menor para cargarlo de nuevo como un saco de papas totalmente furioso. El italiano lloriqueo y los niños gritaron y salieron corriendo de nuevo cuando el alemán tomo al castaño de vuelta –Compórtate un poco pareces un kinder!.

El italiano le extraño esa palabra y pregunto aun siendo cargado –Kinder?.

-Si, significa niño en alemán.

El castaño pensó…Niño y Kinder…esa idea podía serle útil para su chocolate.

Pasaron unos días y se presento una conferencia mundial sobre que iban a discutir sobre el submarino israelita Dakar que se inundo en el mediterráneo, a echarle la culpa a Estados Unidos que tiro esas bombas atómicas en Groenlandia, dejando al groenlandés terriblemente herido, el terremoto que sufrió Lovino, la primavera de Praga, felicitar al sudafricano por poder hacer el segundo transplante de corazón en el mundo y otras cosas. Que hace no mucho paso de ser 1967 a 1968 (a dcir verdad nose en ke fecha fue echa…yo lo pongo en enero pro nomas se ke fue echo ese año…)

En la hora del receso, que las cosas estuvieron bastante picantes por el tema de Alfred. Lovino se separo de su hermano para ir a hablar con Bélgica así que el eje se había sentado en una mesa para almorzar, Kiku había sacado un termo con agua caliente para preparar su ramen instantáneo, Ludwig trajo unos emparedados y Feliciano abrió su taper el cual estaba lleno de bolitas de algo, relleno en papel aluminio. Al japonés le llamo la atención –Italia-san que es eso? –Pregunto curioso

-Ah esto es…

La argentina de largos cabellos castaños iba acercándose y levantando la mano gritando –Che tía feli quería preguntarte algo –Cuando la argentina llego y vio la bolita con forma de huevo envuelta en aluminio le invadió la curiosidad y pregunto –Que es eso?

A Feliciano se le ilumino la cara pensando que si les gustaba podría hacer varias importaciones y hacer famoso su producto, así que saco el huevito del taper –Esto lo invente yo miren –dijo entusiasmado el italiano, poco a poco fue sacando el papel aluminio dejando un huevo de chocolate, antes que el japonés y la argentina pudieran decir algo –y si lo partimos a la mitad –a ver lo que estaba haciendo el castaño se sumo Ludwig. Feliciano partió a la mitad el huevo y había un huevito de plástico, lo saco de dentro del huevo de chocolate y se lo dio al japonés para que lo abra, lo abrí y salieron las partes de un juguete pequeñito. El japonés y el alemán estaban sorprendidos, en cambio, la argentina estaba entusiasmada y alegre mirando el juguetito que había salido del huevo.

-Tia Feli me encanto! Esta re copado! Ay yo quiero de estos! Decime los vas a exportar! Por que yo quiero! –dijo completamente ilusionada la castaña de largos cabellos sacándole de las manos el juguetito al asiático.

-A lo mejor si ve~ -dijo alegre el italiano de que su invento le allá gustado a su sobrina.

Argentina tomo algunos huevos de el taper de Feliciano y salio corriendo con los huevos mientras gritaba –Se los voy a mostrar a mis hermanos!.

Alemania tomo uno de los huevos del taper de Feliciano, le saco el aluminio y se llevo un pedazo de chocolate a la boca. Estaba exquisito, el castaño siempre cocino bien pero esta ves se supero. Feliciano sonrió cuando Ludwig se sonrojo del buen sabor que tenia el chocolate –Dime Italia que nombre le pondrás? Digo si lo vas a vender y exportar necesitara un nombre –Pregunto el rubio.

-Ve~ voy a llamarlo Huevo Kinder Sorpresa! precisamente es un chocolate con sorpresa para niños y como niño es kinder en alemán me gusto ese nombre –Dijo alegre el Italiano menor.

Por alguna razón el aire comenzó a ponerse tenso, ya hasta daba miedo estar en esa mesa. Feliciano se puso a llorar y se quiso levantar para irse pero unas grandes y fuertes manos en sus hombros le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo. Sintió la muerte cerca cuando sintió aquella voz –Italia~

El Italiano menor estaba temblando y llorando –Que- Que pasa Rusia?...Ve! no me lastimes! No me golpees no hice nada malo! Solamente soy un buen italiano!

-En realidad quería hablarte sobre ese chocolate –Italia se tranquilizo le miro confundido diciendo un ve~? –En mi país hace mucho frió y el chocolate es muy bueno además se vendería muy bien entre los niños y me gustan los juguetitos que vienen dentro

En eso se acercaron Venezuela del este y Venezuela del oeste, claro esta, Michelle nerviosa y sonrojada babeando por estar cerca de Rusia. Así que no quedo mas remedio que empezase a hablar Gabriel –Feliciano nos a gustado tu producto y lo queremos para nuestro país.

El francés también se unió –Yo también quiero ese chocolate mon ami~ -Detrás de Francis venia Mexico

Estados Unidos al ver el montón de gente alrededor del eje se acerco, solamente el debía llamar la atención!, así que fue y se metió gritando como era costumbre, que para muchos, esa voz era como un pitido infernal –Pero que pasa aquí! No dejen excluido al Hero! –Empezó a reír con esa risa que muchos consideraban irritante.

-Estamos viendo la golosina que invento Tía feli, pinche gringo –Dijo Mexico abriendo uno de los huevos Kinder que le dio la argentina, sacándole el papel aluminio, partiéndolo por la mitad haciendo aparecer el huevito de plástico con el juguete dentro.

-Que no es anti-higiénico poner juguetes dentro de la comida? –Pregunto el gringo con mala cara.

-Este no es el caso por que esta en un plástico protector, yo también lo quiero Feliciano- dijo el británico, que el chocolate se lo había mostrado Belice. El gringo se retiro y se fue con Lituania, aunque también le abandono por la novedad del huevo Kinder. Y Se fue a jugar con Tony.

El Italiano estaba encantado por todas las propuestas que recibía de que querían su huevito Kinder Sorpresa al final había podido hacer algo bueno. Estaba feliz y satisfecho. El alemán y el japonés estaban felices y orgullosos de el

**Omake**

-Tipo, ósea miren! Ya termine la colección de los fantasmitas! –Dijo Feliks con una cajita donde estaban todos los juguetitos y algunos repetidos

-No, te falta el fantasmita que se esta bañando, si quedes te lo cambio por el que tienes repetido que se esta quemando con la plancha –Dijo el estonio

-Yo ya termine la colección de las tortuguitas –Dijo el leton completamente feliz

-Oh que casualidad, Letonia me cambias algunos? Yo ya casi tengo algunos completos –Dijo el ruso posando su brazo sobre la cabeza de Raivis

-S-Si quiere lleveselos señor! –Dijo el castañito-rubio temblando y llorando

-Gracias~ -Dijo el ruso feliz llevandose toda la colección

-Letonia deberías dejar de hablar de mas –Le aconsejo Toris

_**Ace dias ke no escribia…eske tnia 1 bloqeo xD**_


End file.
